Numb
by RavenShine
Summary: Naruto struggles through his life, having no help with anything and hating everything for it, but when the first friend that he has ever made is taken from him will he crack? Does he join with Nine-Tails in a plot to destroy Konoha? FIRST CHAPTER: Is a Prologue from when Naruto was 6, all other Chapters will be from when Naruto was 12


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Authors Note: This is my first REALLY long Fanfic, I plan this one to go on for quite awhile, I hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Numb

Prologue – 6 years after the Nine-Tails attack

Cold. That's what he felt, even on the hottest of days it seemed to seep into his bones and make him shiver, and its source? The distrusting eyes of his 'fellow' villagers, if he could even say that, he wasn't even sure if they considered him a person, let alone a 'villager', I mean, he was even doubting himself, wondering day after day, was he really human? Or was he a monster in a boy's skin? That would certainly explain why everyone was treating him this way. A sigh escaped his lips and he hauled himself out of bed, glancing at the clock as he did so, then groaning. Was that really the time? His dead, tired eyes travelled to the white orb that hung in the sky and he stayed like that for a while, seemingly transfixed on how the blackness of the night was in such a contrast to the brightness of the moon, but he wasn't really seeing it, his mind was blank, a technique he had developed so he could walk down the street without bursting into tears. Only after the small hand on the clock reached the 3 did he move again.

After a short while he was dressed in a white shirt with the decoration of red, flame-like symbols that adorned, the front, sleeves and back of it and three-quarter length, blue trousers, the same thing he always wore, and what did you expect? He was only a child and he was living on his own, he barely had enough money to buy food, if the shopkeeper decided to let him into the shop anyway, let alone clothes. After he had dressed he shuffled over to the full length mirror and stood in front of it, then freezing at the sight of his reflection, he started to scrutinize it, examining every inch of his face and body, trying to find signs that screamed, monster! Freak! Evil! Trying to find an answer to his many questions, trying, but failing. He found nothing, he looked the same as he did every other day, the same azure eyes, the same sun coloured hair, the same whisker birthmarks, nothing unusual stood out at all, and still the people cursed him, wished that he had never been born. Anger bubbled in his belly but he pushed it down with a calming breath and took some more time to look at his general appearance. His cheeks were a little shallow and his body was a bit scrawny due to the lack of food, the bags under his eyes seemed permanent because the countless sleepless nights he had been getting, but other than that, he looked healthy for a boy his age, Naruto barked out a gruff, sarcastic laugh, _yeah sure_, he thought to himself, _because every boy my age is starved and deprived of sleep. _He feltthe twisted sorta-smile that had sprung up on his face slowly fade and his reflections smile did the same until it restored back into its old, haggard look with dead eyes, a straight mouth and no emotion, not a look you'd usually see on a 6 year olds face, although, Naruto was not a normal 6 year old. Living on his own and the abuse he got from everyone made him grow up before his time and act beyond his years, he used words that other children would find baffling, he had skills that other people thought impossible for a boy as young as he to have, though he had learned to tone down in the 'skills' area, showing that he was advanced compared to others made people fear and hate him more than they already did, and he didn't think he could stand that. Naruto was already at Genin level at the age of 6 and his vocabulary was of that of an adults but he could not show it, showing it would certainly make him even more of an outcast, make him even more alone, he would break if that happened.

After he had stared at himself for longer than necessary, after his vision blurred with not-quite-shed-tears, it was then he decided to take a walk, he needed to wake up anyway and maybe cold, fresh air might help him do that. The boy sighed, wiped his eyes, looked once more at his reflected self then turned away and headed for the door.

* * *

Bujin rounded a corner at top speed and almost crashed into a wall but skidded to a stop just in time, "Phew! That was close!" He breathed with a big, excited grin on his face, though that disappeared when he heard the familiar screech of, "Bu Bu! Get back here right now!" _Ugh,_ he groaned to himself, _I shoulda known she would find out I was gone._ He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, why did his mother have to go and ruin everything!? Bujin, or Bu Bu as his parent affectionately chose to call him, had decided to sneak out in the middle of the night to go on an adventure, he had waited until everyone was asleep before jumping out of his bedroom window and he was sure that no one had noticed, but that woman! He swore she had senses of a wolf, he was sure she had special powers for something, I mean, who else could know you've snuck out only after a couple of seconds of you being actually gone!? "Bu Bu!" The small boy cursed, that screech was defiantly closer than before, he had to run! He knew he'd get the beating of his life if he was caught! Panicking slightly he surveyed the area quickly for any potential escape routes, deciding on one he sped down it, not daring to look back but no focusing fully on where he was going. Another call from his mother sent him running faster, his eyes searching routes to follow and places to avoid, he really didn't want to get caught. The shout of "Bu Bu where are you!?" Sounded again but this time it seemed further away and he felt a thrill of triumph, he was losing her! His giddiness made him trip slightly but he righted himself before he could fall and carried on, once again a big, excited grin on his face.

Bujin slowed to a stop in a street and looked around, his eyes bright, "Where should I go now?" He mumbled ecstatically, rubbing his hands together in a way that promised mischief, deciding his location, and nodding his head to himself to confirm his choice, he started to walk. But, he was so busy plotting his pranks that he didn't notice another boy, around about his age with yellow hair and blue eyes walking towards him, apparently the yellow haired boy didn't notice Bujin either because the inevitable happened and they both crashed into each other, sending each other landing hard on their behinds. "Hey! Watch where you-!" Bujin started to cry, tears in the corner of his eyes as he rubbed the aching area, but then he stopped as soon as he saw just who exactly he had bumped into, his eyes widened in shock and fear, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in front of him, groaning an 'ow' and placing a hand on his head. Bujin scrambled to his feet and backed a few steps away, feeling the fear that had originally come from his parents but had passed onto him, he didn't know why all the adults didn't like Naruto but the feeling was infectious and soon all the kids had been turned against this innocent looking boy, even the fun, loving Bujin had learned to fear the blue eyed freak, he was about to turn and run when a desperate voice said, "Wait! Don't go! I-I'm sorry I knocked you down, i-if you don't mind me asking, why are you out so late?"

* * *

Naruto had been walking along, his steps completely silent as he had trained endlessly for them to be. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings because he didn't think anyone else would be out this late, so he allowed himself the luxury of being off guard while outside, lost in his own complex thoughts and not caring where he was going, just letting his body take him wherever it wanted to, the last thing he expected was to be bumping into a small, brown-haired, green-eyed boy which he recognised instantly as Bujin Sorarado. They both crashed to the floor and even though it didn't hurt much Naruto instinctively let out and 'ow' while rubbing his head. He cracked his eyes open, who had shut as he fell, when Bujin loudly voiced his complaint, hope spiked in Naruto's almost numb heart, but that was quickly washed away as he watched the other boy realize who he had bumped into. Fear kindled in those green eyes and Naruto once again felt a wave of aching sadness, loneliness and anger, why is it that everyone looked at him like that!? Why!? He had done nothing! He felt rage pound in his veins and he was very tempted to lash out at the boy who had now scrambled to his feet and backed away, but he couldn't! If he did the consequences would be unimaginable, if he attacked this boy Naruto would die, being classed as a threat to this hell they call a village and executed. Taking a deep calming breath and forcing the anger from his system the yellow-haired 6 year old called out, "Wait! Don't go! I-I'm sorry I knocked you down, i-if you don't mind me asking, why are you out so late?" Even Naruto was surprised at how desperate his voice sounded, though he shook it off and watched Bujin anxiously, wondering what the boy would do. A few tense moments that felt like hours passed then much to Naruto's immense happiness Bujin turned slightly towards the blue orbed boy and eyed him warily.

* * *

A huge smile broke out on Naruto's face, lighting up his eyes and making him seem just as innocent as any other 6 year old, Bujin wondered how anyone could ever think that this boy was a freak, evil, a monster, though, he was still wary, he knew that when adults were scared it was for good reason. "What's it to you?" Bujin answered rather harshly, he watched as Naruto's smile faded slightly and he glimpsed just what lay behind those eyes, he never thought he had ever seen anything so sad, but as quick as it appeared, it vanished, taking that beaming smile with it. "I guess it's none of my business then." He heard the other boy mumble, his voice sounded so defeated that Bujin had to do something to right that, he plastered a grin on his face, "Ah ah, sorry about that, I'm just a little peeved that I was knocked down is all, I didn't mean to snap…" He said as kindly as possible, and after a few moments of deliberation he held his hand out to the still floored Naruto, he watched carefully to see the other boy's reaction to this and was not disappointed. Naruto displayed a range of different emotions in quick succession, first was surprise, then suspiciousness, then hesitance and finally, joy. Bujin smiled encouragingly at the yellow haired 6 year old and stretched his hand out further to exaggerate his offer of help, he was glad when Naruto lightly grasped the offered hand then Bujin helped pull him up, "T-Thank you." The other boy stammered, Bujin smiled happily and scratched behind his head, "No problem." To this he was rewarded another one of those beaming smiles, "So, what are _you_ doing out so late?" He asked boldly, looking sideways at the other curiously. Naruto seemed to falter a little at this question, like he was reluctant to answer so Bujin quickly injected, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I'm sure you have your reasons." Naruto nodded but that was all, _so I guess I won't be finding out then_, Bujin thought to himself, not that he was disappointed, he had his own story to tell, and he intended to tell it with vigour, "Well, _I'm _on an adventure!" He said proudly, jabbing his chest with his thumb and grinning goofily, getting a satisfying look of wonder from Naruto, the he lowered his voice to make it more dramatic, "And guess what? I'm being hunted by an evil witch!" 'Evil witch' being his mother but the other boy didn't need to know that, "Really!?" Naruto gasped, he was turning out to be a very good audience, Bujin had almost completely forgotten that the blonde boy was hated among the villagers. They continued to swap stories, at times they would be in stiches laughing at others one would be paying rapt attention to the other, from looking at them you would think they were the best of friends, alas, it was too go to last.

"Bujin!"

Both of the boys froze and looked towards where that harsh order had come from and they both rested eyes on what could only be Bujin's mother, "M-Mum? Fancy seeing you here!" The son stammered nervously, his body tense, he was worried for himself, yes, but he was more worried for his new friend since that was who his mother burning gaze was fixed on, "Get. Over. Here" The very angry but also very scared woman growled, reaching her hand out to Bujin in an almost pleading way. Shocked the brown-haired boy turned to look at Naruto who was being very quiet, what he saw frightened him a little. The 6 year old had his face facing the floor, his fists were clenched at his sides and his whole body was shaking, what was worse, you could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves, it was enough so set anyone on edge, "N-Naruto?" Bujin asked hesitantly, reaching out a hand to touch his friends shoulder comfortingly, only to be stopped by his mother screech, "Bujin! Don't touch that thing!

"That thing?" Bujin echoed faintly, anger coursing through his own body as he whirled around to face his mother, ready to hurl words of abuse at her. "Bujin, just go." He heard Naruto say shakily, the brown-haired boy looked at the other uncertainly, "But-"

"I said go!" Naruto was shouting now, lifting his face and revealing what he was trying to hide, his pupils were now red and slitted, the whisker marks on his cheeks had grown denser and his teeth had grown k-9s, he looked like the incarnate of evil, his eyes burned with terrible anger and terrible hatred, but also a sadness unparalleled to any other Bujin had ever seen, it terrified him and he ran, ran back into his mother's waiting arms then turned to look at what once was Naruto. "It's too bad Bujin, I thought I had found a friend, m-my first friend." The demon in front of him said, only then did Bujin realize that it was crying, another manic laugh filled the air, "How wrong I was! After all, who would want to be friends with a demon? Certainly not me." That manic laugh, the wailing cry of a soul in torment and Bujin's sobs was all that could be heard, the moon lit the scene and then Naruto smiled, it was an awful smile, "I didn't want it to turn out like this." He growled, then he was gone, running away and Bujin and his mother were all that was left, both traumatised, both sobbing, one out of fear and one out of sadness.

* * *

Naruto collapsed in his apartment a few hours later, his eyes staring dully at the celling, his appearance was normal but his thoughts were sluggish, what had just happened had drained him of his energy and what he had just agreed to set his heart of fire with revenge, the thoughts that swirled round his head made him feel sick, so, he finally knew why the others treated him like a monster, it's because he was one. Thinking back to the meeting with Bujin and his mother Naruto had been scared out of his wits, he had gotten so angry that something broke inside of him and power poured into his body, disfiguring it slightly but it also gave him an evil aura, he was sure the two villagers he stood in front of felt that. After that, that was when he escaped to the forest, his anger and torture raging through him in a torrent, and when it got to it peek and he howled to the night, swore that he would destroy this cursed place, that was when the Nine-Tails spoke...

_**Sl**_**_eep now Naruto, you'll need your rest._**

Hearing that voice was still a shock and he wasn't used to it yet, but he was sure he would be.

_Wait, Nine-Tails, before I do, I want to ask you a question._

**_Very well, what is it?_**

_Why did you choose to speak to me then? Back in the forest?_

**_I could feel it Naruto, your anger, sadness, lust for revenge, I could feel it and I knew what you wanted, I can help you achieve that goal, I can help you destroy Konoha._**

Naruto smiled, it was twisted, evil, psychotic but it was happy.

_Won't that be a sight to behold? The Village Hidden in the Leaves will be destroyed by the very thing it created…_

And with that last sentence Naruto fell unconscious, his thoughts all moulding into one big messy dream about Bujin, Nine-Tails and destroying the thing that had become the object of his hatred, they were all going to pay for what they had done to him, they were all going to pay with their lives.

* * *

The next day a weird rumour had gone round, Bujin and his family had just packed and left in the middle of the night, no one knows why, no one woke to the noise, no one saw the horrors that took place, no one knows that each and every one of them have created their destroyer. And amongst them, walking plainly in sight though to them it was like he wasn't there, there was a little yellow haired, blue eyed boy with a smile on his face, if you didn't look to closely the smile appeared innocent, but, you examine it for a bit longer and you'll see the mad glint in his eyes and know its the smile of revenge.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review, constructive criticism welcome along with any encouraging messages and don't hesitate to ask me any questions!

Key: _**Nine-Tails Speaking**_

_Naruto Speaking back_

Over and out,

Raven


End file.
